Historia de un sueño
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Este fan fic está basado en una canción del grupo español La Oreja de Van Gogh que se llama exactamente así: Historia de un sueño. Tiene frases literales sacadas de la canción. Va dedicado a la memoria de mi padre, casi 4 años después de su marcha, y a todas aquellas personas que saben lo que se siente al tener que ver a sus seres queridos tan solo en sueños.


Estaba la habitación a oscuras salvo por la pequeña lamparita de la mesa de noche. Johana daba vueltas en la cama. Su hermana mayor acababa de acostarla y leerle un cuento. Por aún así, la pequeña de los Castle no podía dormir.

Le pareció escuchar un ruido, una voz que lejana que le resultaba muy familiar.

Johana...cariño- dijo frente a ella.

!mami!- exclamó quedándose sentada en la cama, ahora sí que podía verla con nitidez- !Estás aquí! !Se lo dije! !Le dije a papi que no llorarse que volverías! Pero me has asustado...¿porqué no has llamado a la puerta?- preguntó recordando una de las normas de la casa: siempre había que llamar antes de entrar a un dormitorio

Perdona que entre sin llamar, no es esta la hora ni menos el lugar...pero tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.

!Cuándo se lo diga a papi va a ponerse muy contento!, él ya no sonríe ...- explicó con un deje de tristeza que hizo daño a Kate, ojalá pudiera verle también a él.

Mañana ni te acordarás pequeña, pensarás que esto ha sido solo sueño- no quería que su niña se entristeciera más, pero debía decirle la verdad.

¿Pero vas a quedarte?

No mi amor, cuando me marche estará, mi vida en la tierra en paz, tan solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más. - dijo dulcemente acariciándole el pelo.

!No quiero que te vayas! !Quédate con nosotros! !Te necesitamos!, papi nunca sale de su habitación y Alexis y la abuela me cuidan pero todas lloramos, lloraré para siempre y cuando sea mayor, mataré al que te hizo daño- Kate notó un escalofrío, su hija era una niña muy inteligente para tener tan solo 7 años, pero esa frase la dejó fuera de juego, por nada del mundo quería que su pequeña pensara en venganza, que ese sentimiento se apoderara de Johana como había hecho con ella le aterraba.

!De eso nada Johana Castle!- la reprendió en su mejor tono de madre y se sentó en la cama para cogerla en brazos- Promete que serás feliz, te ponías tan guapa al reír y así, solo así, quiero recordarte, así como antes, mira siempre hacia adelante vida mía.

No sé cómo...a veces creo que papi va a morirse también...

Eso no pasará mi vida, todos morimos, pero a tu papi no le toca hasta dentro de muchos, muchísimos años, no vivas con ese miedo, él va a ponerse bien, tranquila, te lo prometo, pronto saldrá de tu cuarto y se ocupará de ti, estoy segura.

¿Cómo es el cielo mamá?

Precioso...además no estoy sola, estoy con mi mamá...y eso me hace muy feliz, así que tú también tienes que serlo, piensa en mi todos los días y nunca me iré, siempre que me tengas en el corazón, estaré aquí...- hablaron durante horas, Kate sabía que en breve tendría que marcharse y antes de irse quiso hacer algo por el hombre al que amaba- Johana, dile a papá que has soñado conmigo, dile que no se preocupe, ni se culpe, que los dos estamos bien, díselo así, él te entenderá y dile que busque en el interior de mi diario...¿lo harás cielo?.

Si mami, lo haré.

Ahora debes descansar, deja que te arrope como siempre, ¿te acuerdas cuando te cantaba antes de ir a acostar? Tan solo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti porque aquella triste noche no ti ni un adiós al partir...yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar, no sabía que ese hombre me dispararía, tú estabas dormida y no pude despedirme, sonríe siempre Johana, sé feliz, te quiero mi amor, se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme en unos segundos vas a despertar...

Johana vio como otra mujer tendía la mano a su madre. Era su abuela, por la que llevaba su nombre, la reconocía por las fotos.

Cariño, despierta- la dulce voz de Martha Rodgers despertó a su nieta instantes después.

Abuelita, ¿dónde está papi? - preguntó nada más abrir los ojos.

En su cuarto...supongo que aún dormido.

!Tengo que hablar con él!- gritó y se bajó de la cama.

Esa determinación la sacó de Katherine,...-pensó al recordar que cuando su hijo tenía esa edad le costaba horrores sacarlo de la cama- !Ay hija! Donde quieras que estés dale a Richard un poco de más- murmuró mirando al cielo.

La niña entró como un torbellino en la habitación de su padre.

Papi, papi, despierta.

Johana hija, por favor, me duele la cabeza- siempre le dolía la cabeza, consecuencia de las enormes borracheras que se cogía en soledad cada noche.

¿Porqué ya no me llamas princesa? ¿No me quieres?- Castle entrecerró los ojos, !lo que le faltaba!- Mi madre se ha muerto y mi padre no me quiere- comentó con un puchero.

No mi niña, no...ven aquí princesa- dijo abrazándola con fuerza- Te quiero más que a mi vida nenita, eres lo único que me queda de ella.

!Mami ha estado aquí! Tengo un mensaje para ti.

Cielo eso no...

!Sí si que ha estado aquí! Vino a mi sueño para despedirse de mí, me ha dicho que está feliz porque está con su mamá...aunque a mí no me parece justo que para que ella pueda estar con su mamá yo haya tenido que perder a la mía...pero bueno, se la veía tan bonita papi, !cómo un ángel!

¿Qué más te dijo?- le preguntó, Kate era una escéptica pero él no, él creía en ángeles y estaba convencido de que si su mujer volvía a la tierra, lo haría para ver a su hija, aunque muy en el fondo habría preferido que le visitar a él.

Me ha dicho que esté tranquila, que tú no vas a irte hasta dentro de muchísimos años, y que te dijera que los dos están bien, eso no lo entendí, ¿se referirá a ella y la abuela?- esa información fue como un disparo directo al corazón del escritor, ¿los dos?.

Antes de que Kate muriera en acto de servicio ella había estado sintiéndose mal, lo habían hablando y acordaron que comprarían una prueba de embarazo cuando terminarán esa noche...no les dio tiempo.

El médico que les informó que no habían podido hacer nada por su mujer, le dijo también que ella estaba embarazada. Él había querido morirse en ese preciso instante.

¿Qué más te dijo?

Que busques en su diario...y que le prometiera que sería feliz y sonreiría siempre, pero yo no puedo hacerlo porque estoy sola...

Tu abuela y tu hermana están contigo...

!Pero quiero que estés tú!- dijo y sin más salió corriendo.

Castle se levantó de la cama y rebuscó entre los cajones donde aún estaba toda la ropa de su amada esposa hasta que encontró el diario. Durante le tiempo que estuvieron juntos ella no dejó nunca que lo leyera, pero ahora le había dado permiso.

En aquel manuscrito encontró todo lo que Kate siempre sintió por él, y sus miedos y sus dudas. Sonrió y lloró hasta que encontró entre sus hojas un sobre con su nombre. Una carta, ella le había dejado una carta.

_Querido Rick, mi amor: Escribo esta carta justo cuando acabo de enterarme que estoy embarazada. !Vamos a tener un bebé!. Estoy feliz pero asustada. Me ha dado por pensar en cosas, cosas malas que pueden pasar. Por eso quiero dejarte esta carta porque, si algo me pasa Castle, tienes que cuidar de nuestro bebé. Yo nunca he querido tener hijos, jamás, por mi trabajo, sé lo que se siente cuando pierdes a uno de tus padres antes de tiempo y no quiero algo así para nadie si puedo evitarlo, pero contigo todo es diferente. Has conseguido que quiera ser madre más que nada en este mundo. Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos, que le criemos juntos, que tú le malcríes y yo le eduque pero, por si acaso...necesito que me prometas que pase lo que pase, nunca descuidarás a nuestro hijo, o hija. Te he visto con Alexis, sé que eres un padre responsable, pero también sé lo que la pérdida hace en padres buenos. Lo viví con el mío. Por favor, si algo me pasa nunca permitas que la pena sea en tu interior mayor que el amor que nos tuvimos, ni el que sé que tendrás por esta personita. Anteponle siempre a cualquiera cosa, a ti mismo, a tu pena y a mi recuerdos. Él o ella tiene que ser lo primero. _

_ Y en caso que me maten en acto de servicio, o que alguno de mis enemigos acabe con mi vida prematuramente, JURAME, que no permitirás que la venganza controle su vida. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que la muerte de mi madre supuso para mí, sabes que de no ser por ti, yo habría estado aún encerrada tras mis muros por la pena y la sed de venganza. No quiero eso para nuestro bebé. _

_ Lo dejo en tus manos, y te prometo, Richard Castle, como una vez te prometí amor eterno ante el altar, que si no cumples lo que te he pedido, vendré del más allá y te haré la vida imposible. Sé que has sonreído y sé, que crees en estas cosas y sabes que seré capaz. _

_ Si algo me pasa, sigue viviendo y haz que nuestro hijo o hija tenga la mejor vida del mundo, confío en ti para eso. _

_ Te quiero con toda mi vida, Rick _

_Kate Castle. _

Rick sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella solo usaba su apellido de casada para cosas muy oficiales que tuvieran que ver con el matrimonio o con su hija.

R: Si aún no has venido a matarme es porque estoy a tiempo de enmendar el error que llevo cometiendo desde que te fuiste hace un mes- dijo al vacío- De ahora en adelante te prometo Katherine Beckett, como una vez te prometí amor eterno ante el altar, que cuidaré de nuestra hija y no permitiré que la venganza se adueñe de ella.

Sin más se levantó, guardó el diario, se dio una ducha y fue en busca de la niña. La encontró en el comedor desayunando junto a Martha y Alexis. Sonrió a las tres, ese era su sino, vivir rodeado de mujeres.

Chicas. ¿qué os parece si vamos al zoo?- preguntó y su hija pequeña le miró con una sonrisa- Siempre voy a cuidar de ti mi princesa, nunca más vas a sentir que has perdido a tus padres- le dijo- mami estará siempre con nosotros y yo voy a estar aquí para ti...te lo prometo.

Lo sé...ella lo dijo- sin más se abrazaron.

La vida cambió para siempre el día en que mataron a Kate, pero a partir de ahora, Castle no dejaría que la pena fuera para él más grande que al amor que le tendría siempre, ni del que sentía por su hija.


End file.
